Breaded-A short story of bread romance
by 420Blazer
Summary: A story of bread falling in love.


Breaded.

It was a normal day, like all days it was boring and not much to do then sit around. Some days your family would be taken and you'd be alone. And today the last of your family was taken and you were waiting for your demise. But it never came you waited and waited for weeks or months? Your not really sure it's been awhile since anyone's been home. But then one day you heard sound which sounded like glass shattering so you investigated the sound and saw a jar on the hardwood floor scratching it up. But then something caught your eye? A package of sorts made in what looks like plastic with print on it... a logo? You thought, And because curiosity came over you, you jumped down off the table and took a closer look at the package you looked around the corner and saw more of it but you felt scared and you stood still. The package appeared to be open. Whatever was in there... is out now which scared you the most.

Grain-I really wish I didn't jump down. How do I get back up? OH maybe the cord to the toaster!

As he made his way up the cord back to his plate. There stands what looks like him but more slender and pale. He sits stands once more in scared position not knowing what that *thing* or what it will do to him. And in his scared state he lets out a gasp which was loud enough for whatever that *thing* had heard.

It shifts around fast startled by what is behind it.

Grain-…

Flour-…

They both stare startled by each other to break the silence Grain tries to talk but his throat feels closed unable to let out a word.

Flour.. H-hi i was ju-

She cut herself off and said sorry and flee'd

Grain-Wait!

Flour stops and lets out a small "ye- yeah?"

Grain-Are you the one that came from that package down there?

Flour-y-yes that's m- me...

Grain takes a better look at her slender body and blushes.

Flour- I-is something w-wrong?

Flour- H-hello?

Grain was caught off guard and says "Oh umm uh sorry I was just thinking about something"

Flour-But y- you seemed to be staring at me...

Flour-Am I u- ugly...

Grain OH NO NO NO.. You've got it wrong your just..kinda pretty.

Flour blushes in the compliment he just said.

Flour-N-no ones e-ver called me that b-before.

Grain-Well I think it's true...

They both look into each others eyes and Grain walks closer beginning to hold her.

Flour-oh –u-uh I don-

Grain cuts her off getting closer to her lips gently kissing and biting on them.

Flour lets out a small moan letting him know she likes it.

Grain moves farther down to her stomach kissing up and down to her breasts.

Flour lets out more small moans getting slightly louder.

Flour-"a-ah."

Grain moves down to her thighs getting closer to her genitals.

Flour shifts and tightens as she gets pleasured.

Flour tries to say something which are being covered by her moans.

Flour-"ah-a-hh-su-ck- a-ah"

Grain makes out what little he heard and shifts down to her vagina which is pulsating and slightly dripping with precum.

Grain starts to suck on her clit which is heard with a louder moan of pleasure.

Flour-"O-h-hh-ah-A-H"

Grain gets closer to her face making sure it's ok to *Put it in* she nods.

He gets closer to her face to kiss her and puts the tip in resulting in a now louder moan.

Flour-"A—AH-O-HH"

Grain continues to kiss her letting her and him breath at some points.

Grain-I-Im going D-Deeper ok?

Flour nods in a blushed panting smile.

Grain goes deeper but this time it wasn't exactly a moan but more of a painful moan, He stopped asking what was wrong.

Flour said in her panting voice that he needs to go slower and gentle.

Grain nods with a sorry look, and Flour smiles back letting him know to go again but slower and gentle.

Grain's shaft is half way in and noticed blood coming out. He asked if she was ok and she nodded.

Grain felt something coming and said.

Grain-"I-Im gonna c-cum on yo- you, ok?"

Flour blushed and said "Inside."

Grain and Flour Both came together in a loud pleasurable moan.

As they stopped they held each other smiling and red faced. Falling asleep and living on~


End file.
